Your Song
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Blaine is performing his first solo at Sectionals. Will Kurt come all the way from New York to see him perform? future fic. Klaine. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just the plot!  
>The lyrics used in this fic are italicized and belong to Elton John or whoever wrote the song!<br>**

**Your Song by Elton John reminded me of Klaine. Seriously, I want Blaine to sing this to Kurt. Please, read and review! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The theater was filling up quickly. Blaine watched as every seat in the hall was claimed. His eyes searched high and low for the one face that could erase even his worst fears, but the face was no where to be found.<p>

"Don't worry," he heard a voice say from behind him, "He'll be here."

Rachel stood before him in a plain black dress, her heels fire engine red, as well as her lips, and her hair hanging in curls around her shoulders.

She had stayed in Ohio last year, rather than going to New York with Kurt. In a last minute decision, she decided her timeless love with Finn was more important at the time. Rachel went to the community college and found acting jobs wherever she could. She also decided she would work part time with Mr. Schuester on the Glee club. She could put it on her resume, if she ever decided to reapply to NYADA, and it gave her great pleasure to be with her friends and family.

Rachel walked up to Blaine and locked arms with him. She pulled him away from the curtain and back toward the rest of the New Directions. The freshmen who had joined this year looked positively nervous, and the older members looked excited. Blaine smiled at each of them.

"And, now, the New Directions from McKinley High School!" called the announcer on stage.

Blaine's stomach flip flopped for a moment before he was nudged toward the stage. It was his first solo as a New Direction. He stretched his muscles before walking out onto the stage.

A white spotlight shone on Blaine as looked out into the quietly waiting audience. He took a deep breath before making his way toward the piano that was across the stage. Blaine took a seat at the bench once he was there. This was it. This was his time. Hopefully, Kurt would be there to see him.

Blaine fanned out the pages of sheet music and began to play a sweet intro to his song. Before he started singing, Blaine thought of Kurt's face. His azure eyes. His hesitant smile. His coiffed hair. His cute nose.

He smiled to himself and began,

"_It's a little bit funny…this feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

_I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live..."_

As Blaine's eyes moved around the auditorium, he caught sight of a familiar face. He internally gagged as he watched Sebastian wink at him. Blaine continued to sing as his eyes continued to rove around the large room.

His eyes stopped on a beautiful pale face. The man had lovely blue eyes, a small smile on his face, a cute little nose, and his hair was styled to perfection. He locked eyes with Blaine, as they each started to get misty eyed.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words…how wonderful life is_

_While you're in the world."_

Blaine finished the song as he looked into the man's eyes. He didn't realize he was crying until well into the large round of applause and standing ovations. He smiled, stood up from the bench, and walked into the group of New Directions that had assembled on stage.

* * *

><p>The New Directions came in first place for the second year in a row. No one was surprised at this, after Blaine's emotional and beautiful solo.<p>

Making a quick get away, right after the New Directions walked off stage, Blaine ran into the hallway, near the club's dressing quarters. He ran down the hall and into the sea of people who were leaving the concert hall to get refreshments in the main lobby.

His eyes searched the crowd for his muse, but he could find him anywhere. He sighed and ran a hand over his gelled up hair. Blaine bit his lip in frustration and turned to walk back toward the dressing room.

He stopped dead in his tracks as the person in front of him asked in a slightly breathless voice, "Were you looking for me?"

Blaine was speechless for a moment before his face broke out into a huge grin, "You came."

"Well, obviously," Kurt said sarcastically as he walked over to Blaine. "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have been able to sing that beautiful Elton John cover to me." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close. "I missed you," he whispered before touching his lips to Blaine's passionately.

Blaine moaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He could feel warmth spreading all over his body, and he smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Let's go home," Blaine whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your parents' house? Don't you think they'll notice? I mean, we do get a little loud."

"I don't live with my parents anymore," Blaine smirked at Kurt's dumbfounded expression. "I'm eighteen, remember? I can live on my own."

Kurt smirked at Blaine before kissing him again.

"Then, sure," Kurt nodded as he pulled away from Blaine and took his hand, walking down the hall toward the dressing room to get Blaine's belongings.

"We can be as loud as we want to be," Blaine commented before entering the dressing room.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, wide eyed, with a smirk on his face. He shook his head slightly before greeting his friends and then quickly leaving with Blaine.

"I love you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as they left the building.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled at Kurt as they walked hand in hand toward Kurt's Navigator. Blaine could feel the cold band of metal against his right forefinger, and he smiled to himself.

He loved Kurt. He would always love Kurt. Kurt made life wonderful. They were meant to be together. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please, review!<strong>


End file.
